The invention generally relates ball delivery systems and methods, and more particularly to metered ball delivery.
Sports involve training and training can be expensive. For example, tennis training is not always easy. For most people it requires having a partner to train with. If you are training alone you may be somewhat limited to what you can do. There is no realistic feeling if you are just practicing your serves by yourself. You absolutely need a partner that will be there to respond to them or at least help with keeping the exercise fast paced.
The same usually goes for being on the receiving end and hitting the ball back across the court. If you wanted to do this you would normally need a training partner to serve the tennis ball to you first.
To help train, many players use a tennis ball machine. A tennis ball machine is a device that works to help you perfect a particular stroke. The device can be angled to a specific direction which enables you to practice various directional strokes. It can be used both for intense training and casual exercise. Therefore, it is good for both tennis pros and people looking for a fun exercise to get in shape with.
Regrettably, the cost of such a teaching aid is beyond the means of the average tennis player.